


a man in uniform

by stoner4cha



Series: my pretty pets [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Just read it ig, M/M, Sexting, chan is so nice, not too explicit, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha
Summary: minho can't help touching himself at his job after hyunsung's stream.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: my pretty pets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750636
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	a man in uniform

jeongin’s meetup with chan doesn’t go quite as smoothly, 3 days after the meetup between hyunsung and minho and jeongin has only spoken to chan over text briefly. it’s not the older man’s fault, he’s tried multiple times to talk to jeongin but the latter is so very awkward and barely knows how to respond. now though, he realizes that his fear is completely irrational, he’s slept with strangers before, this shouldn’t be too different, right? except it is because this man will have him like no one else has before and that’s kind of terrifying. he’s always been the one in control and he liked it and he doesn’t know if he can give that up completely, but the thought of letting go once in a while is very appealing too. He should probably tell chan about these things. He decides to text the elder.

princess  
hey chan, I know I’m sort of awkward when we text but I’ve been doing some research and I’ve realized of a sub, I’m a switch I think  
I also like being in control and that’s all I’ve ever done so yes, I’d like to be your sub but I wanna take it very very slow if that’s okay? this is all very new and terrifying if I’m honest

chan  
oh princess of course that’s okay and to tell you a secret, I’m also a switch and like subbing every now and then, if you don’t feel comfortable being a sub at first, you can dom me too, whatever you want, we can always switch roles later when we’ve built some trust

jeongin feels like crying, this man is so understanding and sweet. he realizes he had nothing to worry about. 

princess  
thank you, I’d like to meet up first and then see what I wanna do

chan  
of course, do you have a particular day in mind

princess  
tomorrow? if that’s not too soon, I still have classes and my job and I have the most time on Saturday

chan  
tomorrow afternoon works for me, at 2 pm?

princess  
okay yes, where exactly?

chan  
I don’t live too far from your campus so how about I come to get you at the dorms and then we can go to my apartment, if you’re comfortable with that of course, I just think a private space would be better to discuss things

princess  
that’s okay so tomorrow at the dorms, 2 pm?

chan  
perfect

as soon as they’re done texting, he screams into his pillow. he’s so freaking nervous but chan seems like a nice guy so he should be okay.

he doesn’t wanna go to jisung and hyunjin for advice again but he thinks he might have to if he’s this nervous for a simple meetup. he remembers he has work tonight and jisung should be working the same shift as well so he’ll talk to him when they’re on break.

*

jisung moans, bouncing up and down on hyunjin’s cock at a fast pace. hyunjin has his hands on his hips and is whining too. “you’re doing well, kitty” he praises, trying to keep himself composed. they’re streaming but they’re only paying attention to each other.

“hmm, you feel so good inside me, puppy” jisung pants out. his thighs are starting to burn and he shakes hard. hyunjin notices and flips them over, thrusting into jisung now. jisung throws his head back and relaxes in the sheets, letting hyunjin take control for a while.

“fuck kitty, you feel so good, ‘m close” he reaches for jisung’s cock as he says it, wanting jisung to cum too. he strokes in time with his thrusts.

“a-ah me too, fuck” jisung moans, overtaken with pleasure as his prostate gets abused and his cock stimulated at the same time. only a moment, jinnie is coming inside and jisung also releases as he gets filled up. hyunjin thrusts a couple more times, before pulling out and quickly shoving a plug into jisung. he smiles as sungie goes limp and closes his eyes for a moment, when he opens them again, his eyes are glassy. he looks so pretty.

“love you, puppy” he whispers. “love you too, kitty, so much. come on, let’s say bye to the viewers” hyunjin answers back.

they wave at the camera and say their goodbyes and turn off the stream. hyunjin gets a cloth to clean while jisung checks his phone and shrieks at the message minho sent them.

minho  
I’m at work, now look what you did  
*picture attached*

it’s a picture of his hand placed on the obvious bulge in his pants. hyunjin comes into the room and frowns upon seeing his boyfriend’s red face.

“what’s wrong, kitten? did something happen?” hyunjin asks and as sungie shows him the messages he flushes red too.

kitten  
were we pretty, sir?

hyunjin cleans them both up and then they check their phones again.

minho  
the prettiest pets

he sends another picture, this time his hand down his pants. they’ve been exchanging pictures like this ever since their meetup, but min has never shown his cock fully, teasing them. saying he wants them to see it in real life for the first time, which will be their next scheduled stream. they’ve decided to schedule their streams every monday since that’s when none of them work or have classes.

puppy  
are you touching yourself at work, sir? won’t you get caught?

minho  
I won’t pup, my door is locked besides I told everyone not to bother me until my next meetup

they’ve learned minho works at some big ass company and has a pretty high position. they assumed something like that since the tips he always leaves on their streams were always high. still, seeing how minho touches himself at his desk for them turns them on greatly, unfortunately, though they can’t have another round because jisung has to get ready for work. they’ll definitely ask minho to fuck them in his uniform sometime in the future.

hyunjin sends a picture back of sungie still naked, looking straight at the camera with a red face.

minho  
fuck you’re trying to kill me

jisung gets up to shower and get ready for work while hyunjin continues to text min and keeps sending him pictures to rile him up. by the time sungie is done, jinnie has a semi again. when jisung raises one eyebrow at him. hyunjin explains, “he told me he wished instead of his hand, it was my mouth working around his dick and told me he’d love to have us suck him off under his desk while we rut against his legs, anyone could walk in and we’d have to be quiet not to get caught because we’d look pathetic getting off like that”.

“fuck, don’t tell me that, I have work in like 30 minutes,” jisung says, eyes wide.

“you were judging me” hyunjin retorts and jisung knows he’s right so he shuts his mouth.

“yeah yeah okay. I’ll be going now, don’t slip without me and if you do anyway, let min know so he can at least take care of you. also take a shower when you’re done, nasty” jisung shrieks as his hyunjin chases after him and picks him, spinning him around. “don’t call me nasty, kitty cat. anyway, good luck at work, don’t forget to ask innie about how things are going with his daddy” he winks, and jisung laughs, pecking him on the lips and then he’s out the door.

hyunjin continues texting minho. the elder still going. god, this man has some crazy stamina. before long, hyunjin is coming all over himself again, sending a video, the older man coming undone as well, praising hyunjin for being so good.

meanwhile, jisung sees the video on the bus on his way to work and he almost curses out loud, trying his hardest not to pop a boner. he promises he’ll beat him for sending that video in their groupchat, which results in min calling him adorable and he has to put his phone away or he’ll combust.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! I wanted to give you all a little gift for the new year. Let's hope for a better 2021!!
> 
> Take care everyone.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
